Se Busca
by Ms. Stark
Summary: Kilómetros, banderas arcoíris, arte... ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Destino? [One-Shot]


**Se Busca**

— ¡Rachel! ¿Otra vez? —preguntó más preocupado que molesto.

— ¿Otra vez qué?

—Un día nos meterás en un problema tremendo, ¡tienes que dejar de hacerlo!

—Estás exagerando…

— ¿Exagerando? Si un día te encuentran haciéndolo o te localizan ¡te encarcelarán! ¿No lo entiendes?

—Para eso estás tú. Me meten a la cárcel, tú me sacas… eres el curador estrella de Los Ángeles.

— ¡Curador, Rachel! ¡Curador! No soy ni abogado, ni dueño de museos, mucho menos millonario excéntrico con ganas de pagar tus chistecitos…

—Kurt, ¡por favor! Sólo, sólo dime… ¿crees que la vea mucha gente?

— ¡Querida! Pusiste el rostro de esa desconocida en la Avenida Sweetzer ¡por supuesto que lo van a ver!

— Bien, espero que así sea. Mucha gente tiene que verla… alguien tiene que reconocerla.

—Si alguien no la ha reconocido es porque seguro que esa mujer es un fantasma… te quedó impresionante.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Rachel, es tan bella que pienso que la has sacado de tu imaginación.

—Tú la viste…

—Dos segundos no me parecen suficientes para recordarla con toda claridad… creo… creo que el mural es bello ¿de acuerdo? Pero también creo que deberías ser consciente que tu obsesión te está jugando una mala pasada. Demasiado bella para ser real. —Y con esas palabras, Kurt se fue por donde llegó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada preocupada a su amiga.

Rachel usó todos los medios a su alcance, de pronto recordó a todas y cada una de las personas que le debían favores, a todos ellos en algún momento les había regalado su trabajo, desde pequeñas esculturas hasta pinturas que le tomaron semanas completas. Con agenda en mano fue seleccionando a quienes se encargarían de darle todo lo necesario: pinturas, brochas, aerógrafos y hasta elevadores de tijera consiguió. Kurt no sabía qué lo admiraba más, si la locura de Rachel de buscar a esa desconocida por medio de la única cosa que sabía hacer, o que de pronto su amiga, su sencilla y despreocupada amiga recordara hasta el más mínimo detalle de quienes servirían para su propósito.

Los edificios más grandes en poco se vieron vestidos de femineidad.

"Demasiado bella para ser real", con esa última frase se quedó Rachel, preguntándose si quizás su amigo tendría razón. Quizás sí era obsesión, pero una obsesión que se sentía muy parecida al amor.

.

Todos los días a partir del encuentro con ella se despertaba con una sensación de vacío que hasta entonces no había descubierto en su vida, como si su cuerpo antes que su cerebro la hubiera reconocido.

.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban tan solo recordar la sonrisa de presentación que aquella rubia se había puesto al acercarse a ella, el recuerdo de su olor le daba aliento en las noches frías, calurosas o ligeramente lluviosas mientras la pintaba subida en andamios varios metros arriba del suelo. Así que no, no descansaría hasta averiguar por qué no la podía olvidar, por qué se iba a la cama todos los días deseando tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero sin remedio, lo que más añoraba eran todas las conversaciones que no ocurrieron.

Semanas habían pasado desde que Rachel, artista plástica residente de Los Ángeles había asistido junto a Kurt al gay pride en San Francisco. El amigo gay con buen gusto jamás había faltado, "a luchar por mis derechos" decía; Rachel pocas veces había asistido, un desfile de arcoíris no le conferiría de todos sus derechos ciudadanos porque sí, la lucha era "todos los días… muy muy afuera del clóset" rebatía a su roomie.

La discusión de cada año, la misma que se prolongaba incluso hasta llegar al contingente que encabezaba la marcha.

Pero éste año hubo algo, Rachel simplemente dijo "sí" a la petición de acompañamiento que Kurt estaba a punto de defender con discurso impreso en mano y más elaborado que el de años anteriores. No hizo falta. Y es que así es el destino, escribiendo derecho sobre renglones torcidos. Si para Kurt fue extraño, para Rachel no lo fue menos ignorar de repente la decena de puntos por los que no creía en la efectividad del Gay Pride en el presente, con la simpleza que no la caracterizaba accedió sin más para sorpresa de ambos.

Llegó el 27 de junio y muy temprano desayunaron. Mientras Rachel terminaba de alistarse, el timbre sonó y un emocionado Kurt le daba la bienvenida a su novio. El romance surgió en la presentación de una de las tantas exposiciones todavía algo cutres de las obras de Rachel, Kurt por supuesto había ido a acompañar a su casi hermana, vio a Blaine y el flechazo surgió; esa noche, su casi hermana volvió sola a casa.

Salieron directo al automóvil, los novios con excelente humor, y Rachel, aunque callada, no podía evitar sentirse secretamente entusiasmada por "el evento del año" según palabras de ambos. En cuanto subió se acomodó en el asiento trasero de su cabrío 2000, se colocó gafas, audífonos y se dispuso a disfrutar de las próximas seis horas de camino… dormida.

Quizás si en algún momento Rachel se hubiera despabilado habría podido notar lo que ni Kurt ni Blaine vieron: ese escarabajo rojo que a veces los rebasaba y otras se quedaba atrás llevaba en el asiento trasero a una rubia que se obligó a acomodarse de la forma más incómoda, debido a su estatura, para dormir las mismas seis horas que ella llevaba de sueño.

Si Rachel no llevara tantas semanas de insomnio que eran ocupadas en sus nuevas obras, si hubiera tenido incluso la necesidad de bajar en algún momento a estirar las piernas y ver a aquella pareja de lesbianas que reían a carcajadas en el pequeño supermercado a orilla de la carretera, no sólo las habría visto, también habría escuchado su falso acento inglés, propio de los snobs que con sólo unos meses de vivir en el viejo continente adquieren; quizás hasta habría notado que pagaban unas galletas de avena bañadas en miel, las favoritas de quien ocupaba el asiento de atrás.

Probablemente si Rachel hubiera despertado y tomado agua durante esas seis horas, habría sentido la necesidad de ocupar un baño, al hacerlo quizás también se encontraría con el inoportuno detalle de tener que esperar su turno en la fila, mientras la misma pareja hablaba de la preocupación que sentían por su amiga bióloga que se encontraba en crisis porque al parecer nada le salía bien. Luego, quizás habría podido escuchar el afán de una de ellas por interrumpir el sueño de la tercera viajera para comprobar si seguía viva.

Si Rachel en algún momento de esas seis horas de viaje se hubiera enterado del mundo exterior habría podido notar que en cada parada que hicieron sus amigos para estirar las piernas, comer algo, ir al baño o contemplar una pequeña zona que aún parecía inmune a la urbanización, se estacionaron justo al lado de un beatle rojo que llevaba en el asiento trasero, hecha un ovillo, a una joven rubia, bellísima, cansada, pero con un fuerte espíritu que la hacía audaz y encantadoramente enérgica.

Pero no, no fue así. Rachel durmió con placidez durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez llegados a San Francisco despertó, justo en el momento que se acercaban al hotel donde se hospedarían. Una ducha, comida y lista para el día siguiente. Y como ya dijimos, el destino es extraño.

Se disponía a pasear un rato con sus amigos antes de ir a la cama cuando a punto de salir del hotel recordó que había olvidado su billetera. Estuvo a unos segundos de presionar el botón para tomar el elevador pero decidió que mejor sería subir las escaleras; ni dos minutos le tomó hacerlo.

Quizás si lo hubiera pensado un poco más habría chocado con las tres mujeres del auto rojo saliendo del ascensor. Si le hubiera prestado mínimo interés a sus escandalosas risas se habría detenido unos segundos a averiguar quién hacía tremendo escándalo y si lo hubiera hecho, tendría que haber visto a la guapa rubia que caminaba pasos atrás de las otras dos. La hubiera visto y disfrutado desde ese momento, encandilada por su sonrisa… y por sus ojos.

Guardó unos billetes en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez ¿Esperanza? ¿Ilusión? No sabía cómo decirlo, pero llenó su corazón. Con decir que hasta eligió llevar su libretita forrada de piel —la de las cosas importantes— y lápiz carboncillo, uno nuevo, por si encontraba algo.

¿Qué quería ver? ¿Con qué historia se quería encontrar? ¿Alguien interesante a quien retratar a lápiz sobre una servilleta o algún detalle que no deseaba olvidar en su cuadernillo?

Con paso lento caminó por la calle que tenía banderas arcoíris esparcidas en cada rincón, le fascinó lo que vio, todo era igual a años anteriores y sin embargo había algo diferente que lo hacía especial. Lo atribuyó a su animosidad, a ese inesperado júbilo que satisfacía sus pupilas.

La sensación de hormigueo que la había acompañado desde hacía bastante rato la identificó — apenas— cuando dibujaba las manos de unos amantes recién comprometidos frente a ella y los cientos de personajes que llenaban aquel bar.

No despegó el lápiz del reverso del panfleto que anunciaba un nuevo sauna a pesar del "algo" tan extraño que tenía a su corazón latiendo igual a que si hubiera dado una gran carrera. Quizás si hubiera quitado su atención del dibujo que formaba habría visto a la joven rubia que la observaba con una placentera curiosidad desde un rincón no tan escondido ni lejano.

Al día siguiente, "el 28" la emoción no fue menor, la estruendosa música que casi siempre provocaba sus dolores de cabeza ésta vez no tuvo efectos negativos en ella, ni el sol, ni la algarabía fueron suficientes para quitarle esa sensación de levites. Los latidos de su corazón ya calmo se aceleraron de nuevo, sin anuncio, segura que lo que estaba sintiendo era una taquicardia producto de alguna droga que no recordaba haber consumido, ahora hasta alucinaciones visuales creía tener.

Ahí, en medio de la multitud la desconocida surgió.

Lo cierto es que no fue hasta que estuvo frente a ella, respirando su dulce olor, cuando fue consciente de esos ojos indiscretos que la miraban. Rachel tenía orgasmos visuales al ver caer papelitos de seis diferentes colores alrededor de esa mujer, la luz del sol bañando su cabello rubio la hacía parecer salida de una pintura del barroco, y sus mejillas coloradas produjeron irremediablemente algo en la artista. Algo difícil de explicar. Algo que se negaría a olvidar.

Se observaron por 2, 20, 200 segundos, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Ya estaban perdidas en la mirada de la otra. La rubia sonrió, Rachel la imitó.

Durante esos segundos Rachel se dedicó a registrar en su cerebro cada milímetro de aquella muchacha, no sabía quién era, pero en definitiva, era la más hermosa que había visto jamás.

No es que a Rachel se le endulzara la vista tan fácil, ¡ella era artista! ¡Sabía de estética! Sin mentir, a más de cien mujeres había pintado, esculpido, a algunas incluso las grabó en su tacto, así que si alguien sabía de belleza esa era Rachel Berry. Eso era seguro hacía 12 segundos atrás, ahora no tenía certeza ni del suelo que según la física estaba pisando.

Entonces pensó que no se conformaría con dibujarla a lápiz, ni pintarla al óleo, no sería suficiente con cincelarla ni tampoco le haría justicia una cámara. Lo que necesitaba con apremio era fundir sus manos de artista en el contorno de la musa, necesitaba que fueran ellas quienes se moldearan alrededor de sus senos, empapar sus pezones en la saliva que estaba a punto de ahogarla y luego le recitaría versos cuando descansara a su lado en el colchón. Inventaría palabras, crearía discursos, lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado una eternidad.

A penas salió de su garganta en un susurro "¿vamos?", cuando sus manos ya estaban juntas, huyendo de ese tumulto en dirección a la habitación de su hotel que se encontraba a pocos pasos, casualmente. Volteó hacia Kurt para señalarle que se iría con aquella chica y éste con movimientos graciosos y exagerados le hizo saber que ya era hora.

Esta vez los bocetos que Rachel había creado en su mente fueron breves, pequeños rayones que en nada se comparaban con la obra que sucedió después. Sintió algo fuerte dentro de su ser, algo que explotó una y otra y otra vez cada que su mirada chocaba con la rubia debajo de ella. Luego los papeles se invirtieron y levantar su mirada para encontrarse reflejada en esos ojos verdes tan peculiares fue la sensación más agradable que pudiera recordar. Sí, infinitamente mejor que terminar su mayor obra.

Cuando la rubia cayó rendida por el sueño a pocos minutos de comenzar a amanecer, ella se quiso negar a hacerlo también, hasta que no pudo más y sus parpados se cerraron sin contemplación.

No supo cómo es que la hermosa rubia se zafó de su agarre y tampoco supo siquiera cuál era su nombre. Sí, cuando salían de ese mar de gente, un "Queen" escuchó al presentarse, al menos eso creía porque el ruido, los nervios, la excitación era demasiado para su cuerpo. No importó, y a la chica tampoco le molestó ser llamada Reina mientras las uñas se encajaban en su espalda. A partir de ese momento y hasta el final de sus días sería Queen, nada más ni nada menos.

Castro fue el inicio, ahí empezó todo. Edificios, callejones y una que otra casa se vieron pronto invadidos por miradas penetrantes puestas en ojos verdes y sonrisas divinas. Al no obtener respuesta, la siguiente semana fue Haight Ashbury, luego "The Painted Ladies" se revistieron de gracia hasta que terminó invadiendo Macy's en Union Square. San Francisco no respondió, así que se movió a guarnecer todo California.

La preocupación de Kurt no era en vano, con una pequeña investigación Rachel tendría que saldar daños en bien ajeno que todas sus obras juntas jamás podrían pagar; la bohemia todavía no era nadie en el mundo del arte. Su destellante brillantez al relatar la historia de sus modelos con pinceladas y esculpas no había sido suficiente todavía para que la tomaran en cuenta, pero eso no era lo importante, ahora, todos reconocerían a su musa y con seguridad ella se vería a sí misma, un simple mensaje lleno de significado, suficiente para hallarse. Quizás.

Los vecinos primero y ciudades enteras después se maravillaron, pronto las revistas dedicadas al arte callejero y profesional pusieron su atención en aquél hiperrealismo plasmado en edificios y en esos pequeños y enigmáticos esténciles de los callejones, entre los transeúntes como en los noticieros matutinos "Se Busca" se convirtió en la fuente de admiración. La obra era inmensa, compleja pero conmovedoramente esperanzadora, ¿qué era? ¿La artista o la modelo? ¿La sensualidad de sus facciones, la cálida bravura de su expresión o el ímpetu implícito de su cuerpo?

Nadie podía terminar de comprender la emoción que generaba tan sólo mirarla, ¿quién sabía si aquella modelo generaba lo mismo en persona? Lo único que podían entender es que quien sea que la pintó pudo ver más de lo que nadie más en toda su vida.

La propia modelo podría asegurarlo si es que ella tuviera especial interés por saber algo del mundo exterior. Lo único que sabía desde el punto del mundo en el que se encontraba es que le quedaba poquísimo tiempo para terminar su encomienda, aunque a decir verdad, si existiera alguna forma para medir el tiempo en el que el corazón grita desesperado ella estaría suspendida en el centro del limbo, ahí donde los segundos no avanzaban.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado, Rachel? —preguntó Kurt mientras veía casi con lastima a su artista favorita diseñar carteles que se encargaría de esparcir en la red.

—Demasiado jamás será suficiente... —contestó Rachel sin distraerse de su labor.

— ¿Y si resulta que se trata de una loca?

—Será la loca que mejor haga el amor…

—Eso no fue "hacer el amor" eso fue tener sexo con una desconocida.

— ¿Eso crees, Kurt? Te diré algo, yo no sé cómo tú te sientas cuando estás con Blaine, pero de algo estoy segura, si sintieras la mitad de lo que yo sentí en apenas unas horas estarías haciendo lo mismo.

—Bien, Rachel, no quería ser malo, juro que no, pero ya basta con eso. Si esa mujer quisiera ser encontrada, ella misma habría venido a ti. Has pintado su rostro en por lo menos la mitad de ciudades importantes, esa locutora amiga tuya se la pasa diciendo en sus programas que te ayuden a encontrarla, recitó incluso tus poemas. —guardó un momento de silencio, el justo para agarrar un poco de valor— Rach', en serio creo que a ella no le interesa volver a verte, si es que existe…

—No Kurt, ella no ha visto nada, por eso no ha venido…

—Rach… —dijo su apesadumbrado amigo, lleno de pena en su semblante.

— ¿En serio piensas que no he tenido respuesta porque no ha querido darla? –esa fue la voz de Rachel rompiéndose un poco, muchos decibles más debajo de lo acostumbrado. La mirada de Kurt le dijo todo.

Volvió su vista al monitor y contempló la figura que ella misma había hecho, ¿fue demasiado? Quizás, pero no perdería nada con hacer un último intento, uno más y esta vez sería el definitivo.

Terminó la última técnica a la que le faltaba recurrir, en todos aparecía una "Queen" en una posición distinta, quizás lo que había estado haciendo mal es que antes la había dibujado sonriendo, quizás en su día a día ella no sonriera mucho, por eso nadie la había identificado, quizás le había puesto mucho brillo a sus ojos, quizás nadie la reconocía con esa mirada de excitación... Quizás no existía, definitivamente quizás era cierto lo que decía Kurt, sus dibujos eran los de una mujer tan bella que era imposible que existiera. Quizás el deseo le había alterado la memoria. Quizás.

Con esa sensación extraña de desesperanza cargó el archivo al servidor, seleccionó con mucho cuidado a todos los contactos a quienes debían ser enviados esos carteles. En asunto, alterando las reglas de urbanidad internauta, como un grito de ayuda escribió: SE BUSCA. Todos se terminarían de enterar que era su obra, su búsqueda y quizás por pena le ayudarían a no desistir. Segundos después las personas correctas recibían su e-mail.

Personas correctas, claro que sí. Editores de revistas y periódicos, publicistas, ejecutivos de marketing, encargados de esparcir chismes aquí y allá de bohemios y artistas, a cuanta página gay encontró. Sí, personas ideales para ese tipo de "movimiento" que necesitaba, lo único en lo que nunca pensó fue en ampliar un poco mas su visión. Quizás.

.

Una vez cada quince días le entregaban correspondencia, suficiente para leer un poco justo antes de dormir en espera de la siguiente entrega. Desganada hojeaba las nuevas publicaciones de ciencia y tecnología, cambio climático, descubrimientos y números rojos… el mundo no parecía alentador. Era una verdadera pena que en sus preparativos para iniciar el proyecto se hubiera olvidado de embellecer un poco su correspondencia con algunas suscripciones a revistas de arte.

.

Y siguió pasando el tiempo, meses desde el día en que la conoció y nada, absolutamente nada ocurrió… al menos no relevante para ella. Toda su obra se volvió viral en la red, la prensa se interesó por la artista, las llamadas insistentes para tener una entrevista se volvieron habituales, pero nadie le ofreció una sola pista del posible paradero de aquella chica. Queen no existía.

El gusto por viajar terminó. El mismísimo Kurt que antes intentaba persuadirla de no desaparecerse tanto tiempo para evitar que su alma estuviera en un hilo por no verla trabajar en horarios de conveniencia social, era el mismo Kurt que ahora le insistía día, tarde y noche a que saliera por ahí.

.

Había momentos, pequeños ratos en los que debía detenerse a comer o bañarse, en esos contados minutos aquella artista de bellísimas manos aparecía en sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba una y otra vez por haberse ido de aquella forma tan precipitada, sin un beso de despedida, sin un adiós. En esos momentos odiaba su labor, de no haberse tenido que ir la situación sería diferente. Quizás.

.

Rachel ya estaba cansada, sí, cansancio era todo lo que podía sentir. Se esforzó tanto por no olvidarla, por encontrarla, que sin querer el recuerdo de esa desconocida comenzaba a difuminarse en su mente. Varias noches fue a algún mirador que le permitiera apreciar su propia obra, el contraste que logró con el diseño de la ciudad al parecer no había sido suficiente porque nadie la reconoció, nadie le quiso ayudar a encontrarse con ella. ¿Y si su "talento" fue el culpable? Quizás no era tan buena como Kurt y sus padres y sus maestros y todo el mundo le decían.

Y ahí se quedaba varias horas contemplando el rostro de Queen, ¿quién era ella, de dónde había salido? En algún momento había recordado que las pocas palabras que intercambiaron mientras estaban en la cama le habían parecido de un acento muy similar al que ella misma tenía cuando recién llegó de vivir de Ohio, pero luego de ir y pintar un edificio en Columbus y esperar varias semanas a alguien que dijera: ¡ey, la conozco! Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. Quizás Kurt sí tenía razón, algo sucedió en su mente en aquel momento y le pareció ver a alguien que realmente no era.

.

Todo lo que tenía de ella era su nombre escapándose de entre sus labios al escuchar el despertador cada mañana cuando era sacada de su deprimente ensoñación, de esa pesadilla recurrente donde los celos la asesinaban.

.

Las ganas de pintar, dibujar y esculpir se le diluyeron tan lento que no se dio cuenta hasta que notó sus pinceles arrumbados en un rincón desde hacía varias semanas. No tenía ganas de nada. No había ya un solo lugar en el que no pudiera sentirse tranquila, tampoco se conformaba con el "al menos lo intentaste" que Blaine le repetía una y otra vez. Terminó con más resignación que entusiasmo todos sus pendientes, y harta de escuchar a la pareja siendo condescendiente con ella decidió tomar su auto y salir a carretera.

.

Desesperada por terminar, las últimas semanas durmió poco. Cada minuto de su día era dedicado a conseguir todos los análisis correspondientes para demostrar el daño ecológico que provocaba la extracción de petróleo, pero al ver que se acercaba al final, también le invadía un miedo absurdo por no saber dónde buscarla, cómo volver a verla.

.

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo muy cerca de Texas, de esos que parecen sacados de una película de vaqueros. Se hospedó en un hotel de 3 estrellas, de los que conocía bien, lo justo y necesario para no dormir entre cucarachas y lo suficiente para no gastar en ridiculeces.

A penas tocó la cama se sintió patética, ¿desde cuándo Rachel Berry no estaba habida de experiencias? Meses antes disfrutaba viajar sin más compañía que unos cuantas herramientas para moldear o pintar donde la inspiración la descubriera, dormir en hoteles de segunda, cenar con quienes se encontrara, conocer de sus vidas para robarles su historia, volverlas arte. A Rachel le gustaba el trato foráneo, aunque su casa estuviera a pocas calles, pero ahora era un león enjaulado, dando vueltas y vueltas sobre sus propios pasos a pesar de encontrarse a bastantes kilómetros de su ciudad.

Ya más por costumbre que por esperanza pintó los últimos estárceles que traía consigo, afuera de ese bar de aspecto abandonado colocó uno, luego siguió por la calle angosta que la llevaba de regreso al hotel. ¿Para qué seguir haciéndolo? Si la rubia no se había visto en Los Ángeles, ni Chicago ni Nueva York, ¿qué haría que reconociera su figura en un pueblillo de Texas a donde sólo los recién llegados de las plataformas petroleras iban? ¡Esa nueva manía suya!

¿Qué hacía que aquella bella desconocida no apareciera? ¿Estaba muerta, fue un sueño, no existía o simplemente ella, la susodicha, no tenía forma de enterarse que había una joven pintora buscándola como quien busca algo sabiendo que sólo tiene una oportunidad de encontrar? Quizás…

.

Pensar en ella dejó de ser agradable, ahora sólo rogaba para que no llegara el olvido, pedía a gritos una señal que le anunciara que esa noche también fue magia para ella.

.

Algo ocurría con Rachel, muy dentro, tan dentro que no había descubierto aún: estaba enamorada de una ilusión, ¿pero quién podía culparla de comportarse como una adolescente? Si algo la caracterizaba era la intensidad de sus sentimientos siempre genuinos, artista innata, el drama era parte de sí. Claro que para ese momento no sabía con certeza qué le ocurría, lo único que supo ahí, en medio de esa habitación de paredes cafés y alfombra horrorosamente verde es que todo le hacía ruido.

.

Su regreso a tierra fue apabullante, demasiada gente por aquí y por allá, autos en cantidades escandalosas y de pronto alguien más hermosa que ella en una pared.

.

Después de semanas su inspiración se limitaba a mirar a la gente sin hacer nada más, en definitiva se había convertido en una especie de voyerista que disfrutaba de las emociones que las personas pudieran transmitir con una mirada. ¡Lo tenía! Dejaría de pintar y moldear al arte, ahora ella misma sería su propia obra, ella y quien decidiera sentarse frente suyo.

.

Ésta vez la suerte debía estar de su lado, nada de malas rachas. El destino debía encargarse.

.

Todo estuvo listo, Kurt se encontraba nervioso esperando que todo saliera bien. Claro que él había organizado todo lo necesario para los performances más innovadores, pero clarísimo también que aquellos artistas eran mucho más experimentados de lo que era Rachel. Pero confió en ella, como siempre lo hacía.

El evento comenzó, en una amplía sala con piso de madera y paredes de cristal se encontraban dos sillas al centro, una frente a la otra. Rachel tomó asiento, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y esperó a que su primer desconocido tomara asiento. Ninguno debía hablar, simplemente ella percibía cuando una persona se encontraba frente a ella al sentir su presencia, su energía.

Una vez que estuvo lista, abrió sus ojos y contempló al primer joven que estuvo frente a ella. Si para ella era mágico lo que encontraba al mirar a esas personas, no lo era menos para ellos que entraban en una especie de ensoñación al ver su profunda mirada amielada bajo las espesas pestañas que de cuando en cuando bajaban y subían en un delicado parpadeo. De pronto, ellos se volvían vulnerables, con una simple mirada les traspasaba el alma, los leía de tal forma que al levantarse luego de un minuto frente a ella, algunos se iban con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, era un sentimiento indescifrable, como una sensación de desnudez que experimentaban aún sin estarlo.

Así pasaron 59 intensos minutos, la última persona con paso firme llegó hasta la silla vacía. Suspiró, y con ese suspiro, a Rachel los vellos de todo su cuerpo reaccionaron, hasta el último poro se dilató de forma particular, su olfato se agudizó al tiempo que las aletillas de su nariz mandaban infinitas vibraciones a su cerebro. Sonrió de medio lado, un sonoro suspiro se le escapó por los muchos meses contenido. Con tranquilidad fue abriendo los ojos, se tomó su tiempo, quería grabar hasta el mismo aire que se paseaba entre ellas.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba "la Reina". La mirada verde brillaba destellante, como un par de estrellas en medio del firmamento. Los ojos de Rachel pronto enfocaron los labios rosados que tenían una enorme sonrisa. La musa meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, levantó sus cejas con gracia haciéndole saber que por fin estaban juntas, frente a frente otra vez. Rachel no salía de su asombro, Queen no era producto de su imaginación, no era siquiera su deseo, Queen estaba ahí y era mucho más bella de lo que su memoria le permitió recordar, infinitamente más hermosa que en los edificios.

No romperían las reglas, no era necesario. El diálogo comenzó en sus miradas, igual que meses atrás. Los ojos de Rachel pronto se empañaron, la rubia alzó con ligereza sus hombros y con un guiño le hizo saber que estaba ahí por ella.

La opresión que Rachel comenzó a sentir en su pecho era desconocida, ¡vaya que sí! Su corazón quería salirse y por fin encontrarse con el de aquella rubia. Queen no pudo más, se inclino un poco para poder alcanzar las manos que Rachel mantenía en un puño, no fue necesario el esfuerzo porque pronto la artista la imitó. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, por las mejillas de ambas ya corrían lágrimas inexplicables de sentimientos desconocidos pero de igual forma correspondidos.

Apenas el cronometro se acercó al segundo 52, un pequeño juego de manos de Queen sorprendió a Rachel, lo único que su mirada enfocó cuando la alarma señalaba que el minuto había terminado fue su dedo anular izquierdo decorado por una pequeña argolla de piedra negra volcánica.

El evento terminó y aún no podían creer su suerte. Kurt sólo pudo murmurar "destino", tan bajito que Blaine no escuchó.

El tiempo cambió su ritmo por once larguísimos meses para una bióloga y una artista que nada tenían que ver, nada más que una vida compartida en otro plano astral, quizás.

—Soy Quinn… y soy bióloga y juro que me quería quedar pero, pero tenía que tomar un helicóptero…

— ¡Hola Queen! Yo soy el amor de tu vida… —dijo Rachel en medio de una carcajada contenida, una inmensa sonrisa que no se borró con el primer beso, ni con el segundo, ni con los días con sus noches que le siguieron. Se reconocieron, se redescubrieron y volvieron a explorarse sólo para empezar de nuevo.

Pocas, muy pocas mujeres habían pasado por su vida, así, de esa manera tan íntima más allá de perpetuarlas en arte, pero algo cierto y seguro para Rachel en ese momento es que esa inesperada mujer sería la última, la definitiva.

¡Qué irónica era la vida! Se tuvieron que conocer justo en el momento en que después de tanto esperar, la rubia se convertía en infiltrada de una de las más grandes corporaciones petroleras del mundo. Tan irónica era que no sabían que en realidad la mala suerte no existía, era simplemente que sus relojes aún no se habían sincronizado para lograr encontrarse en definitiva y para siempre, todo lo que durara la eternidad.

_**FIN...**_


End file.
